This invention relates generally to steering columns which are moved away from the driver in the event of an impact of the vehicle and more particularly to adjustable reach steering columns.
An actuating means is known which is designed to pull a steering column away from the driver in the event of an impact of the vehicle. The actuating means acts in such a manner to pull the steering wheel away from the driver.
When this actuating means is used in conjunction with an adjustable reach steering column, it is possible for the upper adjustable portion of the steering column to move axially away from the lower portion when the actuating means is actuated. This can increase the hazards to the vehicle occupants.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present adjustable reach steering columns. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.